Falling Darkness
by Raphael Winternight
Summary: Eight years have passed and Allen has passed away. A young Exorcist who looks like him was brought in prior to the event. Now, a new type of Innocence has been found and is considered a threat to the Earl as well as a group of Noahs. What's going on? R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its merchandise. I do however, own the OCs in the fanfic.

* * *

Rain kept falling on the exorcist's head. _Pitter patter.. Pitter patter.._ The constant pattern made the blonde calm his breathing. '_Keep calm.. He's coming._' He thought as his hand kept a firm hold onto his sheath, his finger on the trigger. "How did I even get into this sort of trouble?" he cursed quietly as he pulled the trigger and pulled out the blade, cutting down three oncoming Akuma as they passed him. "Level 1s? Come on Naki! You're looking down on me." He said as the Akuma exploded harmlessly behind him. He didn't think he would have been involved in a fight this tragic.

The swordsman suddenly pulled a gun out of his coat. "Judgement. Invocate." He said coldly as he fired 3 shots towards the sky. Explosions could be heard as pieces of several Level 2s rained into the ground beside him. "Byakuei! Innocence invocate!" He yelled as a white puppy poked its head out of his coat. It hopped out and glowed an azure blue before grew into a large demonic-like dog, its teeth sharp and ready for the kill. The dog rushed towards some Level 2s, eating them before letting out a roar. It's red eyes surveyed the area. "Byakuei! Steel!" He commanded as the dog prepared itself for any surprise attacks.

A chuckle echoed through the deadlands where they were. "My my brother! You've grown!" the voice said. "Yet, as my younger brother is an exorcist, his elder brother is the Noah of Age!" He teased as a figure appeared in the air. "But a pity, that the Millennium Earl fell to the Gnosis Organization." The Noah said with much ease as he landed onto the ground lightly without as much as a scratch. "Are you prepared to fight the organization which defeated the Millennium Earl?" He asked darkly. The blonde Exorcist thought back to his first day with any realization.

* * *

"Here you go Saiga." The old man said grudgingly as he held out a katana. The young man named Saiga took the sword and looked at it. "As usual Kanda-sensei. Your worksman ship is great." He said. Kanda growled and turned away as he walked away, his aura of death emanating from his body. Saiga turned around, ready to walk away before a sheathe flew into the back of his skull. "Moyashi! How dare you forget the sheathe I made you!" Kanda roared as the blonde hit the ground with a large bump on his head. "Sorry sensei.." He said weakly as he rubbed his head and sat up. Saiga picked up the sheathe. It was rather unique as the sheathe had a trigger system where once pulled, it's initial drawing speed, as well as the slash that followed, was three times faster than normal.

A crimson haired man walked up to Saiga and chuckled. "Nagato! You made Kanda angry again?" He asked rhectorically. "He's always angry." Nagato muttered as he sheathed his katana. Near the mouth of the sheath were the words 'St. Gabriel IX' inscribed. Nagato secured his weapon and made sure he had no trouble pulling the whole thing out of his buckle. "Alright. So what brings you here, Gabriel Runehart?" He asked. Gabriel laughed. "Nothing. I just heard Kanda yelling. I'm on my break from Lenalee-sensei's training though." he said. "How's your innocence treating you?" Nagato asked as he looked at the back of Gabriel's bandaged wrists. "Better. They still bleed when invocated though." He said as he raised them, the bandages half wrapped, half dangling.

Gabriel laughed as he turned. "I better get back. Sensei would nag at me if I was late." He said. "And by the way, you better keep the contact lens for your left eye on." He added as he walked off. Saiga Nagato traced the scar on his left eye. He knew damn well he was responsible for what had happened 13 years ago. When he was cursed. His eye's pupil was a crimson red instead of the azure blue that was his right eye. He could see the souls of both humans and Akumas. It was fairly useful because he could easily see whether there were humans trying to con him. The scar, as well as his face reminded many of the exorcist who was Allen Walker. He had passed on 8 years ago when the Earl managed to place a fatal blow on Allen, while he was defending Lenalee, with an orb of Dark Matter.

Nagato grimaced at the memory. His sensei, Kanda was so shocked, he couldn't hold Mugen for months. Even Allen's sensei, Marian Cross had come out of hiding and paid his respects to the young General. Of course, he escaped capture just before he was noticed and caught by Kamui. Nagato snapped out of his reminisce as Kamui's voice could be heard over the speakers. "Gabriel Runeheart. Saiga Nagato. Lenalee Lee. Allen.." He suddenly paused. "I mean. Micah Kerino. Please see me in my office." He said. Nagato sighed and made his way to Kamui's office. He knew that Kamui hadn't gotten over Allen's death. Lenalee was hit the worse, but she pushed that sadness away. She had once said the Allen would still be watching over them, even in death, and the science research department, as well as Kamui took solace in those words.

* * *

The young blonde knocked on the door. "Come on in." A gentle voice sounded as Nagato walked in. "Hello, Lenalee-san. Micah-chan." He said with a smile. He and Gabriel locked hands and brought each other close with a pat on the back before they stepped back and listened to Kamui. "As you know, there's a new type of Innocence known as the 'Stigmata' type. Gabriel and Micah, you two are hosts of his type, am I right?" He asked. They nodded. The 'Stigmata' type Innocence was different from the 'Parasitic' type. It only housed itself within the person, leaving mark on the back of each wrist which was an arc with 5 lines poking out if it, and a slit right slightly above the 'U' shaped arc in the middle. They bled when the Innocence was invocated and hence, only allowed the host to use it for a limited period of time. "So far, there have been two 'Stigmata' types found and it is rumoured that a third Stigmata Innocence user is wandering in Italy." He said.

This surprised the group. "A third Stigmata Innocence user?" Micah asked. "Gabriel's is a sword christened, 'St. Gabriel' _ironically_." muttering the last word under her breathe. "And mine is a whip known as 'Seraphim'. What will the third be?" Micah asked. Kamui rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We have no idea. However, we confirmed he is in Italy. So I'm sending four of you." He said monotonously. "Your luggage has been packed and your train tickets to Italy have been bought. You will find everything prepared at the foyer." Kamui droned. "Take care. All of you." He added before turning his back to them. "You're dismissed, but Lenalee, I'd like a word with you." He said.

The three exorcists left the room without thinking much about why Lenalee was asked to stay back. They made their way to the foyer and waited for Lenalee. After thirty minutes, the green haired General could be heard running down the hallway. She stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath. "Alright... Let's go." She said. The three exorcists grinned as he picked up their stuff. The large doors of the New Black Order HQ opened and sunlight bathed their faces. "Next stop: Italy!" Gabriel and Nagato shouted.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: A Noah appears before the third Stigmata Innocence user with an agenda! Lenalee and gang manage to catch up with the enigmatic person just in time, only to be caught in battle with the Noah! The next chapter: The sights and sounds of... Battle?!**

**Hey! I've remade my fanfic now. And I'm bloody content with it.  
As you've seen, I've pulled in my Onii-san, Gabriel Runehart, AKA Nico Rune into this story.  
It's a remake of my first crappy story. Hope you people read it!  
R&R. Questions, constructive criticism or suggestions in your reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
